Squidward Tentacles' House of Payne
Squidward Tentacles' House of Payne Squidward writes a television pilot, but it gets sabotaged by James Woods. Season: 8 Episode: 15 Total Episode Count: Prod. no.: 7ACX13 Featuring: Squidward Tentacles, Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs, Plankton, James Woods Also Appearing: Sandy Cheeks, SpongeBob SquarePants, Fred, Nancy Fishly, John Fishly, Karen, Gordon and Jeremy, Tood Goldstein, Rob, Hillary, Mr. Nubbins, Jaws, Big Jaws, Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Elijah Wood, Adolf Hitler Plot: Plankton rams a toy spaceship into SpongeBob's pore, annoying him, so SpongeBob throws Karen into the basement. Plankton follows her, discovering an old television script that Squidward wrote entitled "What I Learned on Jefferson Street". Plankton tosses the script onto the kitchen table, prompting Sandy to question what it is about. Squidward suggests she read it and tell him what she thinks. Sandy falls in love with it, and suggests he meet with network executives about producing the show. When Squidward pitches it to CBS, the executives respond positively. While the initial casting goes well, with Elijah Wood auditioning for the lead, the producers assigned by the executives also bring in James Woods, who performs the role in a more comedic fashion, winning over the executives. Squidward's serious drama turned into a sitcom, bringing in a live studio audience as well as a chimpanzee, and renaming it Class Holes. When Squidward objects to the changes, the producers remind him of what he tried to achieve for many years -- his own television show -- and threaten him with unemployment if he objects to those changes. Disappointed that Squidward allowed the executives to change his show so dramatically, Sandy demands that he stand up for himself and object to everything James Woods changed about the show. The producers, however, do not take kindly to Squidward's desire to start over, so Squidward quits in frustration. Squidward reveals his disappointment that he no longer has his own television, but Sandy convinces him that it is his integrity that matters. SpongeBob interrupts, with his own show appearing on the screen, entitled Bigger Jaws. Meanwhile, Patrick sneaks into Pearl's bedroom and reads her diary. Discovering him, Pearl chases after Patrick while Plankton walks by the staircase. Accidentally bumped by them, Plankton tumbles down the stairs and becomes unconscious, suffering a severe head wound. Patrick and Pearl hid the wound with a hat. Continuing the charade, they are approached by SpongeBob, who asks how long Plankton has been unconscious. SpongeBob reveals that he has knocked both of them out plenty of times, and wants to continue hiding Plankton's injury from Sandy until he can frame her for it. The next day, noticing Sandy pulling out of the driveway, SpongeBob throws Plankton behind the car, making it appear Sandy has run him over. Sandy suggests they frame someone else, but SpongeBob professes his love for her and suggests they take Plankton to the hospital. At the end of the episode, Plankton walks in on the family with his head wrapped in bandages, revealing that many months has passed since his accident, he asks what happened to him. Cutaways *''Mein Kampf'' *A day at the park Trivia *N/A Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:2013